¡Que todos seamos uno!
by Eagle Primecee
Summary: El presente fic participa en la actividad #DíatemáticoLQCLF Relato corto donde las lecciones en los sismos de México nos llevan a cuestionar la grandeza de las personas combinados con un encuentro romántico entre los protagonistas.


_El presente One Shot participa en la actividad #Díatemático LQCLF_

 _Los personajes de Transformers no me corresponden son propiedad de Hasbro._

 _Con toques nostálgicos por lo ocurrido en los sismos pero a la vez con tintes lime._

* * *

 _ **¡Qué todos seamos uno!**_

 _(One Shot)_

Optimus Prime y su equipo habían regresado a la base Omega Uno, habían asistido a la llamada de auxilio del gobierno mexicano por lo ocurrido en los sismos.

Mientras rescatistas internacionales se enfocaban en la parte central, el equipo se había dividido para apoyar a los estados de Morelos, Oaxaca y Chiapas, quienes habían quedado incomunicados por los accesos.

El observar las viviendas destruidas, puentes colapsados, familiares que habían perdido un integrante familiar como la falta de entrega de las despensas que los mexicanos donaban para ayudar a su gente por negligencia gubernamental fueron la gota que derramó el vaso.

Tomando una holoforma humana; Optimus Prime y Arcee decidieron interactuar con la población, sufrir en carne propia las necesidades y dificultades de las comunidades afectadas, logrando establecer ese vínculo solidario.

Se organizaron junto con las personas del lugar para tomar las acciones correspondientes: tomar videos, formar grupos de personas quienes hablaran e hicieran entrar en razón a las autoridades, exigirles que no se hicieran de oídos sordos y atendieran a la voz de la gente.

Aquella pareja no sólo compartía un vínculo afectivo entre ellos, estaban unidos por salvaguardar la vida y protegerla no sólo de los decepticons, sino de cualquier arbitrariedad.

Logrando en parte el cometido, los autobots tendrían que dejar el suelo mexicano y levantar un informe respectivo.

* * *

Optimus Prime se encontraba descansando en su respectiva habitación, deseaba poder conciliar el sueño (aunque el término en ellos es recarga) pero aquellas imágenes le impactaban demasiado. Había visto el dolor de su especie al perecer por guerras, pero esto no se comparaba a lo que había presenciado: la naturaleza misma exigiendo respeto.

Sin embargo, una voz femenina se escuchó en el exterior.

-¿Comandante Prime, puedo pasar?

Era la femme azul cromado quien con su silueta femenina esperaba la autorización de su líder.

Repentinamente, las puertas se abrieron de par en par, permitiendo que ella entrara.

La femme entró cuidadosamente y notó a Prime quien le daba la espalda.

Arcee sabía que debía hacer algo, no deseaba verle así.

-Prime, si lo deseas, puedes decirme lo que te pasa. No estás solo en esto.

El mech gira en dirección hacia la femme viéndole como si deseara encontrar una respuesta a su dolor.

-Arcee – Habló con propiedad - ¿Alguna vez te has preguntado, porqué el ser humano es fuerte ante las adversidades?

La femme notó que en la voz del Prime reflejaba nostalgia.

-Lo dices por aquello que observamos, ¿no es así? – Preguntó la aludida.

-Quisiera poder evitar que ellos sufrieran, llevar a cada uno en la palma de mis manos, conducirles hacia un lugar más digno pero… sólo soy un ser que cree que hace lo correcto.

Se hizo silencio.

* * *

-Optimus, escúchame. – Expresó aquella voz femenina – Haz hecho lo que está a tu alcance y no tienes nada que reprocharte, eres un buen líder y me complazco en servirte incondicionalmente: Bulkhead, Bee, Ratchet… ellos saben lo que tú representas.

La pequeña mano de Arcee se colocó en el pectoral de Optimus.

-Nunca has estado sólo y no voy a dejarte sólo.

Un rubor se apoderó en la femme, acercó su rostro al de su líder y depositó un beso suave en los labios.

-No dejaré que lleves esto solo.

Susurró con voz gentil.

Optimus dejó que Arcee demostrara su afecto por medio del contacto físico, correspondiendo a cada beso, permitiendo que ella besara su pectoral.

Se preguntaba así mismo si era correcto entregarse a la pasión ante los momentos de crisis, o simplemente estaba viviendo ese momento.

Había aprendido de los humanos a disfrutar cada instante, a sentir la alegría, ser fuerte en las tristezas, el apreciar y compartir los momentos íntimos con el ser amado.

Recordaba las palabras que profesaba: _"Llegará el momento en que todos seamos uno"_

Al principio creyó que se refería a la unidad entre decepticons y autobots, pero eso trascendía más allá.

Ser uno no es sólo superar diferencias, ser uno es estar unido con la persona amada, mostrar la solidaridad en todo momento, olvidar credo, ideología, estatus social.

Pudo verlo en aquella gente que en medio del dolor seguía en pie.

Sintiéndose convencido por ello, Optimus Prime tomó el control de la situación y devoró a Arcee con sus labios, provocando en ella su deseo y lujuria.

Sus dulces gemidos, el entrar en su interior, controlar el vaivén, escuchar su nombre en los momentos de clímax, eran parte de las recompensas que el Prime disfrutaba en compañía de su amada, reservadas exclusivamente para él.

Mientras eso sucedía en la habitación de Optimus, Ratchet junto a Bulkhead y Bee sabían que su líder recuperaría su buen humor cuando vieron entrar a Arcee a su habitación.

 _Gracias por leer._

 _Eagle._


End file.
